Working Visa
Working Visa Standard work visas are issued to citizens of every country and stateless persons entering the Russian Federation for work, on the basis of an invitation issued by the Federal Migration Service of the Russian Federation (FMS of Russia) in accordance with the legislation of the Russian Federation, with the possibility of subsequent extension of the visa by the FMS of Russia. Grounds for extending the visa are labor contract or civil-labor contract for work to be carried out or the provision of services, entered into in accordance with the legislation of the Russian Federation. Work visas are single-entry only and valid for up to 90 days (with the exception of visas for highly skilled experts). When applying for a work visa, the applicant must appear in person at the Visa Application Centre. Business Visa This visa is also issued on the basis of an invitation issued by the Federal Migration Service of the Russian Federation (FMS of Russia), the Ministry of Foreign Affairs of the Russian Federation (MFA of Russia) or a written invitation from an organization. It may be single-entry or double-entry with a period of validity of 90 days, or multi-entry and valid for 1 year (unless stipulated otherwise under an international agreement with the Russian Federation). Please note - You may not stay in the Russian Federation on a multi-entry standard business visa for more than 90 days in any 180-day period. Applicant also require an original written invitation. This document must be submitted on the official form and contain the full details of the inviting organization, and the following data: For the individual invited: first name, surname, date of birth, gender, nationality, number of document confirming identity, purpose and duration of visit, number of entries, route; For the legal entity (company or organization) issuing the invitation: the full name of the legal entity, its address, its individual tax-payer number, registration number, the name and position of the person signing the invitation and the organization's stamp. Procedure The following documents should be submitted to the '''Russian Embassy or Consulate, '''or one of ''VFS Global ''available in the home country, in order to obtain a Tourist Visa to enter Russia: * Confirmation that you are going to be hosted as a tourist by a Russian tour operator, which is registered in the Unified register of tour operators; * Original passport, which must contain at least 2 blank pages visa pages, and which must be valid for a period of 6 months after the visa expires; * Online application form completed on the website visa.kdmid.ru, printed and signed in person by the applicant; (When selecting the location where you are going to submit your documents, you must state the Visa Centre where you intend to submit your documents) * A colour photograph - Please see Photo Specifications below ** Taken against a light background (white or off-white) so that features are distinguishable and contrast against the background. ** Clear share quality and with the face in focus. ** Printed on normal photographic paper (camera print). ** Full face, non-smiling (without sunglasses, a hat/cap or other head covering, unless the applicant wears such items because of their religious belief or ethnic background). ** Please stick the Photograph on the Visa Application Form VFS Global VFS Global is an outsourcing and technology services specialist for governments and diplomatic missions worldwide. The company manages visa and passport issuance-related administrative and non-discretionary tasks for its client governments. Many visitors of Russia are advised by the administration of the Russian Consulate or Embassy to contact VFS offices for Visa inquiries and other Visa matters.